Obsesión peligrosa
by Arsyn
Summary: AU. No siempre el estar enamorado es sentir mariposas en el estomago, ni un final de felices para siempre. Tal vez así debería de ser. Tal vez sentir paranoia , miedo y angustia puede ser aún más normal que todo eso. Y para algunos, tal vez el morir sea mejor que amar. Ya que el peor resultado es volverte un psicópata y podrías destruir a quien amas
1. Prologo

Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan. Por ejemplo, la primera vez que una madre ve a su bebé así como sus primeros pasos y sus primeras palabras. El primer día de escuela , tu primera borrachera , tu primer beso , tu primer amor , tu primera vez. Bien dicen que las primeras veces nunca se olvidan… tal vez no todas sean gratas pero te dejaran una lección , un aprendizaje. Nada ni nadie es como se ve , un libro con una portada gastada o incluso aburrida puede llegar a ser el tesoro más impresionante del mundo ; así como la persona más enérgica puede llegar a tener los secretos más dolorosos , la persona más inteligente y calculadora puede llegar a ser la más débil en cuanto encuentras su punto débil , así como los débiles suelen ser fuertes en las situaciones más agrias , pero también; las personas más calladas pueden ser las que más dicen con una mirada, una sonrisa o un gesto tonto…pero hay personas que simplemente no se pueden llegar a descifrar y eso puede llegar a ser _aterradoramente fascinante._

¿Qué pasaría si te dijeran que ese fuego te quemará , pero simplemente descubres que eres una especie de pyromaniático en potencia? Es difícil de explicar ya que las personas que sufren de ciertos trastornos o fobias , llegan a pensar que es normal. Todo exceso es malo , las bebidas alcohólicas , las drogas , la comida rápida , el aíslo social , el convivir demasiado con alguien , el ser dependiente o independiente , incluso amar.

Te preguntarás ¿por qué? Es simple y a la vez complicado. Simple por el lado en el que te acostumbras a algo y creas involuntariamente a una rutina que cae en la monotonía y poco a poco comienzan a salir a la luz ciertos sentimientos como la ira, soledad incluso el coraje y la envidia , ahí radica el lado complicado… ¿lo vez? Fácil y difícil a la vez, como todo , como el hacer una investigación que tenga las fuentes confiables y verídicas y otras cosas cotidianas.

Puedes distinguir a un simple "chiflado" de un "psicópata".

A el chiflado lo distingues entre la multitud porque se da a conocer que hay algo mal en el o intenta aparentarlo , a el psicópata simplemente no sabes detectarlo. Pero… ¿Qué sucede cuando ese psicópata te hace su cómplice?

Paranoia, vacío y aíslo. Son pruebas latentes que pueden indicar que te estas volviendo un psicópata involuntario. No hay victima ni victimario. Solo una serie de sucesos que te hace desear una venganza o un "ajuste de cuentas" , el chivo espiratorio se puede girar 360 grados que ya no conocerás límites y eso te emociona , luego viene la culpa el lamento pero después de un tiempo simplemente ya no sientes nada. Ahora tu mundo se vuelve un estira y afloja , una partida de ajedrez en donde planeas hacer el "jaque mate " pero dudas… dudas sobre ti y sobre la persona que siempre quisiste ser o que dejaste de ser.

Hay un momento en tu vida donde cada vez deseas más y más , pero cuando lo tienes todo te entra la soberbia , un sentimiento más oscuro de lo que todos llegasen a pensar , es más que un simple pecado capital.

Hay obsesiones realmente buenas y otras malas , hay amores que realmente se clavan en tu pecho pero terminan siendo un sentimiento lleno de virtudes y pecados , porque donde hay luz siempre hay oscuridad , detrás de una sonrisa hay una lagrima reprimida.


	2. Diagnósticos previos

**Capítulo un poco largo , pero es como una introducción.**

 **AU.**

 **Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no es mío , la historia sí.**

* * *

Se encontraba en una oficina color blanco muy minimalista aquella sala se percibía fría y a la vez cálida, una mujer de mediana edad se colocaba en su puesto delante de un gran sofá color chocolate con su siempre fiel libreta en donde quien sabe cuántos secretos o teorías de vidas se reflejaban en aquel cuaderno , se acomodó sus anteojos y miró cuidadosamente a la persona que tenía delante de ella.

-Y bien ¿empezamos? – Dijo con una tonalidad de voz suave , la chica castaña que tenía justo enfrente de ella dibujo una sonrisa sin significado aparente – Si , está bien –Se acomodó un poco en ese sofá , sabía que tenía unos sesenta minutos para convivir con esa mujer.

-¿Sabes porque estás aquí no Hikari?- Los ojos verdes de aquella pelinegra se postraron en los de ella , sintió una punzada – Si , lo sé perfectamente… - Respondió desviando la mirada por lo bajo. – Lo que sucede es que no se por donde empezar…- Se sinceró.

La mujer la miró tiernamente y le dedico una sonrisa de compasión , ella misma sabía que no era fácil contarle esos acontecimientos que te han causado un shock emocional y menos ella , simplemente conocía a esa chica de hace dos años , ahora pareciera que fuera otra persona.

-Hikari , podemos empezar con el que me digas ¿Cómo empezó todo esto? – La castaña la vio con cierto miedo – Sé que no es fácil no te preocupes , recuerda que mi deber es ayudarte no sería capaz de juzgarte – La menor suspiro aliviada , ella lo sabía pero no era fácil , técnicamente era fácil solo tenía que hablar…el problema era que no se sentía con el valor.

-Esta bien- Suspiró de nuevo , se acomodo un poco más – Vera todo comenzó en enero de este mismo año…

 **Flashback**

-Lo vez Kari ¡Te lo dije! – Exclamaba una chica de cabellos lilas y grandes gafas – Él puede aparentar ser muy serio y estar aislado de todos pero esa capa de chico malo es un camuflaje – Decía con una sonrisa picara , su amiga la miraba insegura- Oh vamos… quita esa cara , estuvo bien.-

La castaña la miraba aun más preocupada ella no era así. – Lo sé Yolei … pero algo me dice que actué muy rápido y sin pensar es solo que no sé qué hare a partir de hoy – Decía con pesadez , su acompañante solo rodó los ojos .

-Escucha , me arriesgue demasiado con ir y provocarte a ti para que fueras lo mínimo que deberías hacer es darme las gracias y continuar con esto- La tomó por los hombros mirándola seria – Estas en tu segundo año de universidad Hikari , debes hacer cosas emocionantes , ya ni siquiera te debería importar lo que tu hermano opinará , no estarás protegida por él ni tus padres el resto de tu vida , sal ya de esa burbuja amiga , es tiempo.-

La castaña la miro , Yolei tenía razón sus padres y su hermano toda su vida la había sobre protegido tal vez por eso no maduraba del todo , pero… había algo que aun la inquietaba mucho.

Iba a objetar cuando Yolei dibujo una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y levanto un poco la mirada sobre su cabeza y la miró de nuevo alzando una ceja.- Hola Takeru – Saludo Inoue sobre su hombro , Hikari se tensó y Yolei apretó su hombro, se giró levemente sobre si y fingió su mejor sonrisa. Vio al chico que tenía delante de ella era simplemente todo lo que le atraía físicamente , era rubio , alto de unos preciosos ojos azules , aunque por el frio llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero , se podía distinguir fácilmente que tenía una espalda ancha no era un cuerpo ejercitado era naturalmente perfecto para ella. Realmente era diferente a los otros chicos que había conocido , era tan diferente y tan igual que ella a la vez , su semblante serio con un piercing en su ceja derecha y aunque ella no lo hubiera visto , sabía que tenía uno en la lengua. Su atuendo era simplemente rocker casi todo el tiempo vestía de negro y unas vans , su mirada profunda y su sonrisa torcida.

-Hola Yolei – La miró divertido y cómplice con una voz ronca , dirigió su mirada a la castaña – Hola Kari – Saludó y ella simplemente se estremeció , ambas miradas se quedaron viendo una a la otra. Yolei observaba divertida y carraspeo un poco – Kari iré a imprimir nuestro trabajo , te veo luego – Tomo su bolso y camino a un paso prudente.

-Takeru me asustaste cuando llegaste – Soltó por fin , el solo rio ante el comentario e hizo un ademan a que lo siguiera – No sé porque te asusté tal vez fue mi rostro – La miro divertido , lo que ya se hacía costumbre para ellos , ella se sonrojaba cada vez.

Se adentraron a unas bancas que estaban cerca del estacionamiento y se sentaron , claramente todos estaban en clase , ellos deberían pero al final de cuentas ignoraron ese hecho , Hikari se limitó a beber del chocolate caliente que llevaba – ¿No deberías estar en clase Takeru? – Preguntó sin mirarlo , él la miró evitando una carcajada – Lo mismo digo , ¿qué las niñas buenas como tú no deben cumplir con sus obligaciones?- Ella solo lo miro molesta – No soy una niña buena , no soy como crees …- Miró su bebida caliente – Además …no tengo esta clase – Confesó , él se echó a reír y movió su cabeza en forma de negación – Bueno…niña buena cuéntame más de ti me da curiosidad lo que hacen las niñas buenas como tu …- Comento acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella . Ambos sentían una especie de calor en el lugar, él se alejó un poco al percatarse de la situación , sonrió de medio lado – Vaya , mira te pusiste roja – Burló cínicamente ante la chica , ella hizo un mohín de disgusto ante su comentario – Tú fuiste el que se acercó , deja de burlarte de mí , sé que no eres tan rudo como aparentas ser- Soltó de repente ella.

Él abrió un poco sorprendido los ojos un poco incrédulo ante la reacción volvió a dibujar una sonrisa de medio lado – No me conoces , no puedes decir eso no puedes asegurarlo- Afirmo con seguridad. Miró a Hikari atento a lo que ella pudiera decir – Yo digo lo mismo…- Ahora en ella se dibujaba esa sonrisa que el acostumbraba a regalarle- ¿Por qué afirmas que soy una chica buena?- Lo miró tranquila – Tenemos apenas una semana de hablar , además se lo que muchos piensan de mi , todos tenemos dos vidas la que nos inventan – Dibujo una sonrisa melancólica viendo hacia el cielo – Y la que en realidad tenemos.- Él la miro atento , francamente no se esperaba esa reflexión por parte de esa "chica buena" , saco de su mochila su cajetilla de cigarros , tomo uno y lo encendió rápidamente. – Mmm- Articuló mirando a la chica , ella ladeo su cabeza en forma de pregunta - ¿Cuál es tu historia Kari? – Pregunto el rubio dejando escapar aquel humo de nicotina , la de ojos rubí lo miraba con cautela , comenzaba a revelarse un lado de Takeru que realmente estaba curiosa de conocer – Tal vez no es tan complicada como otras , tal vez no es complicada como la tuya. Pero efectivamente tengo una – Confesó sonriendo ante lo ultimo , él se limito a mirarla curioso – Puedo imaginarlo , pero…- Dijo sacando otro cigarrillo ella lo miro arqueando una ceja , el rubio acerco la cajetilla a ella en modo de ofrenda , ella negó con algo de asco , él rio suavemente - ¿pero? – volvió al tema la chica realmente curiosa – Pero siento de alguna manera que puedo leerte a simple vista , si he escuchado lo que dicen de ti…no me mal entiendas yo no ando investigándote , solo que _ellas_ hacen todo para que yo escuche –

Hikari sabía de lo que él hablaba ¿Qué no podían simplemente madurar? Ella solo negó con la cabeza fastidiada y burlo ligeramente – Y tu Takeru , ¿les crees? – Preguntó desafiante. Él no dijo nada , seguía mirando hacia la nada fumando , de repente se giró para verla a los ojos – TK – Ella quedo en silencio sin comprender mucho – Dime TK , sino suenas como mi madre- Ella sonrió un poco sabía que era falso , sentía que él confiaba en ella – De acuerdo TK , ahora contesta –

Él lo medito un poco – No , no lo creo y menos por el hecho de que ellas se esfuerzan por hablar de ti de esa manera – Se acercó a ella – Lo que no entiendo es…¿Por qué dejas que esas cosas se digan? Ellas harán fama de eso y nadie sabrá como tratarte- Su mirada era profunda.

-Porque entre más niegues algo se volverá más verídico ante los demás – Alejo su rostro de el del chico.- Y que los demás me traten de la manera que quieran , yo sé cómo manejar la situación , se exactamente como quiero ser tratada por cada persona en específico- TK ahora estaba serio , pensativo – Y tu Kari ¿Cómo quieres que te trate? –Dijo peligrosamente suave cerca de su oído.

-N-no lo sé – Dijo alejándose un poco – Pero después de escuchar tu historia , podría tenerte una respuesta-

-¿Me estas condicionando? – Pregunto él molesto.

-No , solo me estoy previniendo- Dijo bajando los hombros – Quiero conocerte –

-No es lo más recomendable , no soy buena persona –Afirmó TK.

-Ni yo , o al menos eso dicen , eso creen pero tampoco soy mala persona como quiero creer que soy , y tu tampoco TK –

Él la miro dudando – Tengo problemas con mis padres y con casi todo el mundo , mi padre principalmente cree que tengo problemas de actitud y que soy básicamente un idiota e inútil y bueno no me esfuerzo mucho por desmentirlo –

Ella sonrió – De nuevo ahí de el hecho de negar se vuelve verídico – él negó con la cabeza.

-No necesariamente- Pauso – Tal vez él tiene razón , sin embargo…- Bajo la mirada.- No soy tan fuerte como Matt para encararlo-

-¿Matt? – Pregunto confundida , él la miro y le dio una sonrisa triste.

-Mi hermano mayor- Dijo arrojando la colilla de su tercer cigarro al suelo.

-Yo también tengo un hermano mayor , se llama Taichi –

-Lo sé , he escuchado sobre su sobreprotección y posible narcomenudeo – Rio irónico , ella también lo acompaño en su diversión – Ellas están molestas conmigo por Kouji Minamoto – Soltó de repente ella , el rubio la dejo hablar – Es un chico de ingeniería , el cual a ellas les gustaba pero a mi también y pues… creo que yo a él porque salí con él un par de veces…- Lo miró de reojo , la escuchaba atentamente – Pero supongo que no funcionó y ya sabes me hice de enemigas por un simple momento de emoción –

No sabía porque le disgustaba escuchar sobre ese Kouji , más bien ese nombre relacionado con Kari , en fin ahora ella le confirmó que ese Kouji existió pero ya no. Ella por su parte se sentía nerviosa por hablar de Kouji frente a él.

-Aun no me haz dicho como quieres que te trate – Sabía que a Kari no le había gustado sacar el tema de Kouji a la luz y a decir verdad a él tampoco.

-No sé , crees en la chica buena o en la chica mala – Pregunto seria.

-La verdad en ninguna , quiero tratarte como ambas pero sin afectarte-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Cuestionó dudosa.

-A que si las personas se enteran te harán daño , o tal vez yo mismo te lo hare o a ellos-

Ella quedo en silencio unos segundos.

-Pues nadie se va a enterar, y así podrás tratarme aún mejor-

Él la miró incrédulo y sonrió de medio lado –Además de bonita , inteligente Hikari Yagami-

-Lo sé Takaishi –

-Ishida-Contestó él.- Takaishi es mi apellido materno , el que prefiero usar…pero el de ley es Ishida , solo que no lo divulgues-

-Claro que no. Ishida…como la tienda de cárnicos Ishida – Burló ella.

-En realidad…es de mi familia-Confeso , ambos guardaron silencio.

-No te preocupes , soy una tumba-

 **Fin Flashback.**

-Asi que Kari ¿Por qué decidiste que era mejor guardarlo en secreto? –Pregunto la doctora.

-No lo sé , tal vez por miedo-

-El miedo ¿a qué?-

-A que alguien más me lo quitara.-

-¿Y quién quería quitártelo Hikari?- Preguntó la mujer acomodando sus anteojos mirándola fijamente, ella con la mirada perdida en el suelo sin moverse no se movía - ¿Hikari? –

Ella la miró con sus ojos entrecerrados , se veían pensativos y vacíos – Realmente aún no lo sé … solo sentía que debía protegerlo y no debía perder lo único que me hacía sentir verdaderamente viva-

La mujer tomo nota de lo que la chica le expresó , con una calma que era nata pese a su profesión ella denotaba un aura de paz y compasión , volvió su vista a esa chica sin que la misma se percatase de ello. Era verdaderamente triste verla en ese estado, cuando ella hace apenas un año era una chica de diecinueve años con una energía y un carisma que contagiaba a cualquiera , no a tal grado de su hermano mayor hiperactivo pero sin duda una luz peculiar rodeaba su iris.

Pero ahora esa mirada, estaba vacía sin vida. Casi muerta. Dejo salir un suspiró, apenas quince minutos había pasado de esa consulta pero por alguna razón se sentía como horas; quizás por la amargura con la que su paciente relataba los acontecimientos del porque ella estaba ahí.

-Bien Hikari , continuemos … - Analizó la última parte relatada-Después de ese acercamiento con TK ¿qué más sucedió? ¿Por qué era tan importante involucrarte en su vida?-

La menor se quedó con una mirada triste y la boca entre abierta – Era importante , simplemente porque algo…algo en mi interior quería conocerlo. Era importante para mi que alguien tan reservado lograra hablar realmente de lo que sentía…-Pausó para tomar aire – Era importante porque era yo la que estaba ahí con él –

 **Flash back**

Dos semanas exactamente habían pasado. Las conversaciones nocturnas entre TK y Kari se hacían más y más prolongadas. Si alguien en la universidad dijera que había entre ese par nadie lo sabría tan fácil, ¿Por qué? Simple , ahí eran solo conocidos casuales que se saludaban y de vez en cuando charlaban…pero en medio de esas charlas existían palabras claves que solo ellos entendían y miradas cómplices que solo ellos sabían interpretar.

Sí cada vez se volvían más cercanos, y eso los inquietaba a ambos.

Cada vez que Hikari veía a lo lejos a Takeru con alguna chica , compañera de clases más que nada sentía rabia. Sí rabia , celos y más cuando alguna chica observaba esa sonrisa que cautivaba a más de una , quería ir y golpear a esa _mosca muerta_ que se atrevía a interactuar con el rubio y darle unos cuantos golpes al mismo así como el recordatorio de su madre en el momento.

Sin embargo, TK no andaba mejor y menos desde el día en que pudo divisar a Kari abrazada y siendo consentida por un chico de cabellos rojizos y ojos negros , un tal Daisuke. Desde que lo vio pensó que era un tipo raro , minutos después por –accidente- encaró a la castaña y los presento argumentando que el moreno era su "mejor amigo". Sintió algo en la boca de su estomago , pensó en que tan importante era ese chico para Kari a tal grado que con su sola presencia su cara emanaba la mejor sonrisa que tenía y dejaba todo por ir a abrazarlo , inclusive a él – _gran maricón -._

Era su pensar cada vez que veía a Daisuke , que por desgracia era casi diario entre clase y clase , porque el muy bastardo pese a que estaba en una carrera diferente a la de Kari , todos los maestros , compañeros y amigos de la castaña lo conocían y querían , tal punto que la mayoría pensaría que formaba parte de esa carrera. Llegó un día que realmente esa escoria lo había hecho llegar al límite; había interrumpido el momento en el que Kari realmente estaba coqueteando sin censura con él , tal vez a una forma descarada . Con esa cara angelical lo hacía más especial y candente.

No supo en que momento el cuerpo de Yagami y el de él estaban tan juntos susurrando palabras sin coherencia. No les preocupó nada , ni nadie porque se encontraban atrás de la cafetería en los límites del estacionamiento , cuando sus rostros amenazaban con dar ese roce tan honestamente ansiado llego él… Daisuke Motomiya.

-Kari te estaba buscando por toda la universidad , prometiste que me ayudarías con la venta de los boletos para la presentación de la exposición de danza moderna – Allí estaba , metiendo sus narices donde no lo llamaban. " _Maricón hijo de puta"_ pensó TK más de una vez.

-Ahh…sí lo siento Daisuke…lo olvidé por un momento…- Sus ojos vieron de reojo al rubio un tanto o muy molesto – Es solo que le estaba ayudando a TK con su exposición de inglés , quiere mejorar su pronunciación…TK luego _continuamos_ con esto , nos vemos – Finalizando se fue platicando como si nada con su mejor amigo y riendo de lo que este decía.

-Rayos…como odio a ese sujeto- Dijo para si mismo mientras encendía un cigarrillo , de pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar , saco rápido el aparato y frunció el ceño , realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Comenzó a probar aquel cilindro lleno de nicotina que le ayudaba a relajarse aunque sea un poco ¿por qué estaba tan tenso? Más bien , ¿por qué ella lo hacía tensarse así?.

Nunca le había sucedido eso. Con ninguna chica; por más hermosa que fuera no se sentía así con nadie. El nunca pasaba a tener algo serio con alguien , se guiaba más que nada por el instinto sexual. Sí era un chico reservado y serio pero era humano , y , la mayoría de veces sus _amigas_ no eran muy castas y puras.

Él siempre había pensado que las chicas a esa edad eran de dos mundos las chicas reventadas que normalmente andaban en _drogas y alcohol_ y por ende les encantaba tirarse a cuanto chico pudiesen para alardear frente a sus amigas , no es que él sea fan de ese tipo de chicas , más bien agradecía su existencia porque se veía beneficiado…y por el otro grupo las chicas buenas , sí esas niñas que estudiaban salían de compras con sus amigas , leían libros de vez en cuando en fin como Kari…o no.

Hikari Yagami , él pensó que ella pertenecía al segundo grupo , pese a los comentarios de las zorras de su salón que se les notaba que querían tirárselo a como diera lugar , él pensó en esa opción antes de conocerla. Hikari podía ser la chica que sobresalía de su grupo , casi siempre mostrándose simpática con todos , casi siempre que iba caminando saludaba a alguien , incluso a Kouji Minamoto pese al final de esa historia , pero con él era esa chica que podía ser su némesis , era todo un enigma conocerla. De vez en cuando fría y sarcástica _como él_ y de repente podía ser la chica más dulce y angelical que pudiera existir , indefensa pero fuerte y últimamente era Hikari la chica mala y _traviesa_ que se insinuaba con descaro pero de una manera tan fina y diferente al que él estaba acostumbrado.

-Hola TK ¿Cómo estas? – Pregunto un chico pelirrojo acompañado de un rubio de ojos más claros que los de él –Hey , bien Izzy , hola Willis –Saludó sin muchas ganas.

Los recién llegados encendieron al igual que el primero un cigarrillo- ¿Has visto a Hikari? – Preguntó Willis a Izumi quien negaba con la cabeza , TK se tensó un momento y se hizo como si no escuchara – No , es raro porque no suele faltar a clases… quien sabe… ¿aún no superas el rechazo Willis?- Dijo burlón el pelirrojo , lo que a su mencionado no le hizo gracia Takaishi los miraba de reojo sin decir nada.

-Ya te dije que superé esa parte , somos amigos…claro que no niego que si ella aceptara salir conmigo no intentaría nada pero…ya sabes es una de las "plásticas" y estoy fuera de la lista , cielos lo que tienen de bonitas lo tienen de odiosas…- Argumentó el rubio.

-¿"Plásticas"? – Interrumpió TK de repente , Izzy lo miró divertido , él era mayor que varios y hace tiempo podía intuir algo en las vibras entre TK y Kari , se sentía y se veía una conexión .- Ah si veras … las plásticas son Kari , Yolei , Ruki y Zoe …bueno ellas son lindas , pero no salen con cualquier chico hay que estar en esa lista…-Se detuvo un poco al ver la expresión de TK , le causaba curiosidad y diversión a la vez – Sí , ellas tienen una lista con los chicos con los que han salido , saldrían o lo pensarían…es como un expediente secreto que solo ellas conocen-

-Es algo estúpido – Escupió Willis – No puedo creer que Daisuke estuviera en la lista y yo no – Dijo cruzando los brazos , el menor de los Ishida se tensó , Izzy dio la última calada a su cigarro y vio a TK , supo que Willis metió la pata hasta el fondo .

-Willis , supéralo ya… ahora él es el mejor amigo de Kari además …- Miro de reojo a Takeru – Daisuke es gay –

Eso petrificó a TK. Él siempre lo supo por una parte pero ¿Por qué Kari no se lo dijo?

-Es un secreto a voces , además se nota ¿o no TK?- Burló Willis. El aludido no respondió , solo tomo su mochila y las llaves de su camioneta – Iré por unos libros , los veo después – Mintió.

-Ahora si Hikari Yagami ¿me vas a explicar que paso allá? Digo tu mensaje decía claramente : ven y sálvame es una emergencia y anexabas la ubicación , pero yo solo vi a un rubio atractivo apunto de besarte mientras en su mirada se apreciaba el deseo. Quisiera ese tipo de emergencias – Ironizó Motomiya en lo último , Kari estaba en competencia con un tomate.

-Lo sé Daisuke , pero no quiero dejársela tan fácil , es decir se que sobre pase el limite con la actitud que Yolei me dijo que empleara pero no lo sé – Mentía.

Era mentira , lo que sucedía es que le daba miedo. Tenía miedo de TK Ishida Takaishi ¿por qué? Porque con tan solo una mirada ella haría lo que fuera por él y sabía el tipo de vida que llevaba el rubio y ella estaba dispuesta a no ser una zorra más de su cama y su lista.

Pero Daisuke no era estúpido. Conocía perfectamente a Hikari – Tu y yo sabemos que no es eso Kari…¿recuerdas cuando yo te gustaba y te lo pregunte directamente? Me dijiste que no. Pero era mentira , lo veía en tu mirada. Sabía que me esperabas afuera de mi salón de clases y no era casualidad porque yo también te observaba , me divertía ver tus mejillas con ese color rojo y siendo sincero…si mi situación fuera diferente me hubiera gustado que fueras mi novia…pero Kari esta vez noto que no es solo atracción la que tienes con TK va más allá…¿o me equivoco?-

Ella lo miró apenada –Tengo miedo de TK , se que él se divierte con las chicas y bueno tu sabes…-Dijo con algo de pena –porque estoy segura que si él me lo pide lo haré – Daisuke la vio con tristeza , su amiga se había enamorado de TK. No es que enamorarse fuera malo pero digamos que TK era el tipo de chico el cual tus padres odiarían , incluso Daisuke lo odiaba por alguna razón.

Kari no lo veía pero TK Takaishi tenía el semblante de ser el típico chico malo con la principal lista de defectos:

1.- Mujeriego, no había tenido novias , solo _buenas amigas_. Perras personales en otros simples términos.

2.-Irresponsable , según lo que entendía con los maestros TK no era muy cumplido con su educación era la segunda vez que cambiaba de carrera y no cumplía con ciertos perfiles filosóficos para esta.

3.- Fumador , no es malo eso pero sin dudas él no quería un tipo así para su mejor amiga quien odiaba el cigarro , incluso él había dejado ese horrible vicio para no incomodarla –cosa que le agradecía porque ahora era un chico mas sano-

4.- Drogadicto , él no era estúpido sabía que ese rubio se drogaba , sus ojos y ese olor mezclado entre nicotina y marihuana era evidente , además sus actitudes un tanto bipolares y sus facciones desgastadas.

Sí , Hikari no apreciaba externamente a TK , al verdadero.

-Hay Kari , deberías verlo como nosotros lo vemos…pero no quiero discutir _otra vez_ por ese tema , solo quiero que te cuides hermosa , piénsalo bien…creo que tres meses no es suficiente para que digas que conoces a TK…-

 **Fin Flashback.**

La castaña se frotaba las manos incomoda, sabía que la doctora le preguntaría algo que la incomodaría.

-¿A qué se refería Daisuke con el que no conocías realmente a TK?- Bingo , dio en el clavo en la pregunta que deseaba evitar. Su labio inferior le tembló un poco.

-Creo que a que veían al verdadero TK, pero siento que sí conocí a TK ,sus sentimientos esos…no se pueden cambiar…pero…-Apretó los puños- Hay circunstancias que hacen que esos sentimientos sean ocultos , como una barrera para no ser lastimado…-

La doctora tomo nota de las gesticulaciones de Hikari , de pronto el timbre que aviso que la sesión terminaba la interrumpió.- Creo que por hoy es todo Hikari… te felicito estas siento muy fuerte –

La castaña sonrió tristemente – Eso creo…nos vemos después , gracias doctora Furuaka-

Se despidió y salió del consultorio a paso grande aún tenía un lugar al cual ir.

La doctora suspiró hondo . Paranoia , eso y la tristeza era lo que estaba carcomiendo a Hikari Yagami , pero aún no quería dar un diagnóstico de depresión o algo por el estilo , quería comprender a Hikari…pero también necesitaba entender a Takeru.

Sabía que entre ese par había un amor distinto para los dos , pero ¿Qué llevo a TK a convertirse en ese "monstro" que todos querían lejos de Kari?.

Corrió hasta la parada de autobús miro la hora _3:15 p.m_ . Solo esperaba que él estuviera bien.

-Takaishi , tienes visita- Avisó la enfermera a un rubio con la mirada perdida y llena de resentimiento – Si es alguien de mi familia , dígales que se larguen-

-No es de tu familia , es una joven llamada Yagami Hikari – Revisó la mujer de cabellos naranjas.

TK abrió los ojos como plato y casi de un salto se levantó de esa fría cama que tanto odiaba.

Corrió. No podía creer que _ella_ estuviera ahí para verlo a él. Después de tanto , después de todo , después de nada.

-Kari…- Susurró teniéndola frente a frente .

-Hola TK ¿Cómo estas? Me alegra ver que estas bien…- Dijo débilmente aguantando el llanto.

Él dudo acercarse , pero lo hizo. Sintió como una lagrima recorrió su mejilla . Ella estaba ahí más delgada , pálida con ojeras , ojos hinchados como si diario llorara.

Y todo por su culpa.

¿Cómo podía haberle hecho tanto daño a ese ser al que ahora comprendía que amaba?

Él sabía que él estaba loco y sin un futuro claro , pero termino llevándose absolutamente todo de Kari junto con él a la mierda.

Era un hijo de puta. Merecía estar encerrado.

-Vendré a cada día que vea a la psicóloga TK, para ir superándote , superando todo esto-

-Lo siento-

-Es tarde…pero no tengo ningún resentimiento , siempre seras el chico del que me enamore –

 _"Pero mande a la mierda ese amor…"_

* * *

 **Bien , creo que poco a poco entenderán esta historia... a través de los flashbacks se irán descubriendo respuestas para los estados de TK y Hikari, creo que a medida que avance me entenderán...**

 **Gracias , espero algun RV :)**


End file.
